La gran declaracion
by NekiTa
Summary: ola! horo se kiere declarar a len pero no sabe como...lo mismo con len..y habra una gran oportunidad...la aprovecharan...es un two shorts xD..lean!shonen ai horoxlen


Ola! Bueno antes que nada…les digo que este es mi primer fic de shaman king….así que no sean malos conmigo…ya con los otros que escrito si xD...

Bueno ahora alo que nos interesa ...el fic...es un universo alterno, y pasa cuando nuestros queridos y adorados shamanes tiene como 19 años…20 cuando mucho xD…espero que les guste n.n..por cierto va a ser una revoltura de pensamientos de horo de len y ya la narración…así que yo les aviso el cambio ne?

-lalalalala- dialogo

"tengo sueño -o-zzz" pensamientos n.n en este caso los míos xD

(1), (2)… cuando lo ponga es que al final del fic hay una explicación pequeña..(sip la explicación a mis idioteces xD..para que le entiendan mejor xD)

Cambio de escena o final de un Povs (horo o len)

_Horo: .povs de horo…(ya saben el es el que narra)_

_Len: lo mismo que en la povs de horo...solo que narra len n.n_

Por cierto Shaman king no e pertenece u.uU..pk? pk la vida es tan injusta k no me dio la creatividad de imaginar a horo y a len antes T-T..

Ahora si...el fic!

**La "gran" declaración (1) **

Nuevamente de mañana… una mañana simple como cualquier otra, los pájaros cantaban los primeros rayos del sol anunciaban el nuevo día…nada fuera de lo normal… a excepción de alguien..

Horo Povs

Siento los rayos del sol entrar por la ventana…que molesto pienso, así que me acomodo dándole la espalda a la ventana y ya cuando iba a volver a dormir lo recuerdo…

Sii! –salto de la cama como un niño de cinco años y empezó a brincar en la cama- por fin ha llegado el día! Hoy será mi día n.n

Sigo brincando pero creo que no calcule donde estaba la orilla y pues ya saben lo que pasa…

Plaffff-caigo de sentón al suelo...pero no me importa hoy será un día especial… me lo he propuesto desde hace mucho n.n

Hermanooooooo! –oigo que pilika me habla desde la cocina – baja el desayuno esta listo!

Sin hacerme del rogar bajo como si me estuvieran persiguiendo… no lo puedo evitar se nota que despido felicidad hasta por el cabello n.n…

Ya en la cocina

o.oU – mi hermana me ve con asombro…- oye hermano despacio…

mkjjh – sigo comiendo sin importar que mi boca este llena…quiero terminar rápido para irme n.n

jaja se nota que hoy estas muy feliz..-dice pilika

"que?... tanto se me nota?" – pienso y sigo comiendo

Pero eso no significa que me dejes sin desayunar! Hermano me estas poniendo atención…ya llevas tu séptima ración! HERMANOOOO! –dice pilika tratando de que le ponga atención vanamente…jeje si supiera que en el único que pienso en este momento… olllO dios! Deja de pensar en el…pronto lo veras…

Se nota que lo quieres ver…y se lo dirás hoy? –dice pilika

O.O prufff ( n/a sonido barato de que escupe lo que estaba tomando xD) cof cof…

Jajaj te atrape hermano! n.n –me decía feliz…

De... de quien hablas pilika n.nU –pongo mis manos en la nuca y rió tratando de sonar lo mas inocente posible...creo que no lo logre por que ella se suelta riendo…- emm oh cielos mira la hora es tarde…hasta el lunes!- le digo sin darle oportunidad a que me respondiera, y salgo corriendo de la casa

Ay hermano u.u…

En otra parte de la ciudad se ve como un carro lujoso viaja, adentro de este se encontraban dos personas… una chica de cabello verde con bonita figura, y un chico de tez blanca, un cabello negro violáceo y unos ojos ámbar impresionantes…

_Povs len_

Oye Len…no estas feliz de ver a tus amigos? – me decía Jun tratando de sacarme platica…

Hn – le digo con los ojos cerrados…

A decir verdad estoy muy emocionado…que no lo demuestre es otra cosa, aunque me cueste admitirlo los extraño…y mas a una persona a…

Oye len y también veras a horo horo ne? No te alegra…después de tanto tiempo – dice mi hermana feliz…

Hn ulllu- volteándome al otro lado para evitar que vea mi sonrojo..pero por que me sonrojo?Diablos…

n.n – me sonríe con esas sonrisas de ella que dice ya te descubrí no finjas

Dios no se como le hace…pero parece como si leyera mi mente…en fin ya queda poco camino…

Déjame aquí jun – le digo como sin nada

Pero len! – me dice jun- por que?

No lo se… quiero caminar un rato…además ya estamos en la esquina…puedo caminar hasta la entrada…- le digo con mi tono normal de siempre

Esta bien- me dice, espera a que baje del carro y me despide – te cuidas len! Ja ne!

Después de despedir a mi hermana me dirijo hacia la pensión asakura, me pregunto si el ya habrá llegado...ja conociéndolo debe estar por su décima ración de desayuno… es un baka…pero aun así yo lo…

PLAFF...SOPAS PERICOS Y MOLES xD (ok malos efectos y frases raras no combinan xD)

´

_Povs horo_

Me bajo del autobús muy contento… no puedo creer que ya vaya a llegar a la pensión…

Estoy tan emocionado que ya quiero llegar lo antes posible asi que apresuro el paso…voy corriendo a todo lo que doy…se podría decir que voy casi volando

El ya habrá llegado? Como será? habrá cambiado? Todas estas preguntas inundan mi mente, y hacen que me distraiga de mi camino…eso fue un gran error pues veo como alguien aparece de la la esquina y no alcanzo a frenar a tiempo…

PLAFFF!

To be continued?

Aki van las "explicaciones"

(1) el titulo…pk le puse ese numerito? Pk….no sabia k ponerle y en si mas o menos de eso se trata el fic u.uU..tan simple y sencillo como eso n.n

Ola! Se supone k el fic debe seguir..pero mi unika neurona se sobrekalento u.uU e hizo puff..T T..la extrañare…aparte pk mi amiga inspirasacion me dejo vestida y alborotada u.uU..asi k por eso nomas subo esta parte..ya si me mandan reviews (y k conste no toy chantajeando xD) podre terminarla n.n..en fin me lo boy..ay nos vidrios

Ja ne!


End file.
